Guns, cyborgs and all things Time Lord
by Molto Bene
Summary: Based on the recent trailer. Because I couldn't help myself. My idea of whats going to happen. Includes River, because you just can't have a western without her. The Doctor, Rory and Amy, travel to the Wild West, only to find things are not what they seem
1. thy will be done

I do not own Doctor who.

…

A man stood alone, his head bowed, as the crowd watched on. Armed men stood around him, their guns raised, their aim only for him. The towns preacher stood in front of the crowd, standing next to the mans beloved, as he prayed for his soul.

'Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, For ever and ever. Amen. 'The vicar finished before nodding his head to a gentlemen who had a sheriff badge on his top.

'Any last words' The man spat, as if even talking to the man dirtied him.

Raising his head, the man in the middle, smiled and rubbed his fingers alone the tip of his Stetson.

'Actually I do'. He smiled again, this time in the direction of the vicar.

'What is it, then?'

'It's only two words actually.' He smiled again, happy at seeing the other man's announce.

'Well what are they then.'

With a wide smile and a tape of his pocket, the man spoke.

'Duck ponds'

…


	2. The Wild West

I do not own Doctor who.

…

The Tardis shock violently, as the Doctor, Rory and Amy held on to the rails.

'Doctor what's happening!' Amy yelled as the Tardis continued to shake out of control.

'If I knew that Pond, we wouldn't be in this situation!' The Doctor sarcastically replied, before he was flung across the control room.

'Well do something!' Amy yelled, as she desperately tried to hang on.

'I can't, the Tardis has picked up a distress call, and is hurtling through the time vortex. She'll stop when she stops!' The Doctor shouted, as he he tried to regain his balance.

'Hang on you said you didn't know!' Rory shouted back, as he hung on to the rail next to Amy.

'Of course I know, I always know!' The Doctor shouted above the roar of the Tardis.

'Then why did you say you didn't. You're making it up aren't you?' Amy glared at him angrily.

'Of course not. I would never do such a thing, ahhhhhhh.' The Doctor blabbered, before he was flung again, so where both Amy and Rory, as the Tardis shook violently one more time, before it stopped dead. All three of them found themselves in a tangled bundle, on the middle of the Tardis floor.

Bounding up, leaving Amy and Rory to untangle themselves, the Doctor ran straight for the door Before turning around, looking at Amy and Rory who were still on the floor.

'Well come on, we haven't got all day.' He grins before opening the door and jumping through. A moment later, he opens the door again.

You're not going to believe where we are'

Rushing after him through the door, Amy and Rory found themselves on the outskirts of a small western town. Its old sign swung between its post. The name simple read Mercy.

'Doctor are we in the wild west.' Amy asked as she looked around.

'Well down Pond, most observant. Now then let's go investigate.' The Doctor grinned before running of, not bothering to look at the giant keep out sign that was banged into the ground.

When Amy and Rory caught up, the Doctor was staring up at a long walking through the town, the trio, noticed how quiet it was.

'Um Doctor, this isn't one of these ghost downs is it?' Rory asked worried.

'Oh I don't think so Rory. We're just being watched and by the looks of them their not to happy.' The Doctor replied as he scanned the buildings.

'Have you noticed that all of these shops seem to be closed? Did u see the keep out signs? Obviously they don't like visitors.'

'You noticed them did you? What we still doing here. Who sent the distress signal or whatever you called it? ' Amy asked frustrated at the little answers she was getting from the Doctor.

'Oh I don't know, but I have a feeling as to who it might be.' He smiled at them both, but continued talking before they could answer.

'Now look at these', The Doctor pointed to another post.

'Electric street lamps. A bit before there time, don't you think.' A huge grin spread across the Doctors face.

'Yes I suppose, but Doctor…' Amy began to talk but was interrupted by the Doctor.

'Anachronistic electricity, 'keep out' signs, and aggressive stares – has someone been peaking at my Christmas list?' The Doctor beam, as he took a tooth pick out of his pocket and bit it.

'Doctor!' Amy shouted at him.

'Yes Pond.'

'You promised us. No trouble. A simple trip and now we've hear. Did you plan this?' She wigged an aggressive finger at him.

'No of course not. Is that what you really think of me Pond, I am hurt,' The Doctor mocks an unset expression, before he points across the street.

'Look Ponds, a Saloon. An actual western Saloon, with batwing doors. Always wanted to try those!' He beamed, a childlike grin spread across his face as he ran off.

Rory and Amy looked at each, before they both shrugged their shoulders and run after him. They caught up to him as he stood in front of batwing door, patting his head.

'Doctor what's wrong.' Amy asked. Concern that he was hitting his head.

'This would be a lot caller if I had my Stetson.' The Doctor signed before straightening his back placing one hand on each sids of the door, before pushing them forward and stepping through.

'Howdy..' The Doctor proclaimed only to discover, to his dismay that the salon was empty.

'Well that was a waist.' He mumbled in announce.

The Saloon was the kind you would expect in any western film. Tables and chairs littered the room. Some still had half or even of glasses of drinks on them, as if their owners had left in a hurry. A long bar ran across the left side wall. It too still had half-finished drinks. A huge stair case led up to the rooms above, and a raised platform dominated the other side of the wall. Obviously for performances.

'Hello anyone home.' The Doctor shouted as he walked towards the bar, Amy and Rory behind him.

However, all three were startled when a gunshot flew over their heads hitting a bottle, on a self behind a bar.

Turning around, all three where unsurprised to find themselves face to face with a flirtatious, gun loving and curly hair women.

'And what sort of time do you call this?'


End file.
